


Tattoos?

by RedPineTrees



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori gets Rin's tattoo, Rin is embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterpuppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterpuppeteer/gifts).



> this is so bad  
> right off the presses, unbeta'd, terrible all around but written for someone special  
> inspired by this au: (BLANK)

I honestly felt like I was about to throw up. I felt like I was shaking, my stomaching was doing flips, and the lump in my throat just couldn't be swallowed. It was getting closer and closer to practice time with every word Seijuuro said, with his encouraging speech that he did at the start of the week before practice. I felt sweat rolling down my neck, and it didn't help I was wearing the team jacket to make me even more hot. I couldn't take it anymore.  
“C-Captain! May I be excused?” I burst out suddenly, turning red when I realized I had interrupted. Oh no. Seijuuro looked confused, but nodded, his hands on his hips.  
“Uh. Sure. Go get changed, I'll be in to check on you in a sec.” He said, gesturing to the door with his head. I immediately hurried off to the locker rooms, ignoring the stares from my other teammates, and especially the stare I knew I was receiving from Rin. 

Hearing the door of the locker rooms close behind me was the most relieving sound I had heard all day. I sighed heavily, sitting down on one of the benches and rubbing my temples. It was so so frustrating to have to hide myself. After seeing Rin's tattoo on me the night before, in the bath, I completely panicked. I had absolutely no idea of what to do. I mean, I kind of already knew I was developing feelings for Rin, but I didn't know what to do now that his tattoo had appeared on my skin, right below my collarbone. It was an elegant arrangement of primroses surrounding a small Great White Shark. It was most definitely Rin's tattoo, I had seen it hundreds of times before. Really, it couldn't be anyone elses. 

My tattoo was boring in comparison. It was a bunch of carnations, but instead of black ink like most had, I had grey ink, almost like my hair. I stared down at my tattoo in frustration, wishing that we didn't have any of this nonsense of getting tattoos when you fell in love. I sighed, standing up and unzipping my jacket, quickly shedding it right before Seijuuro came in. I froze, he froze, and I stared at him while he stared at Rin's tattoo.  
“Oh.” He said, blinking. “Oh. Ohhhhhh. Oh man! Dude! Congrats! Your first love!” He said, a little too loudly for my liking. I waved my hands in front of me, incredibly distressed.  
“Shhh!! Captain, I really don't want anyone to know... P-Please, keep quiet. And... Um. Please don't tell him...” I was practically (most definitely) whimpering at this point, and Seijuuro laughed that loud and hearty laugh of his.  
“I won't tell him. Don't worry, Nitori! I have only good feelings about this! Now, get changed and get back to your dorm. You obviously have a lot to think about!” He said, coming over and patting me on the shoulder. I nodded, knowing he was right. 

*  
*  
*

I couldn't just ask Rin if he had any other tattoos. And it was likely he didn't, seeing as I saw him shirtless all the time. Unless he had them on his upper legs. Which would be an awkward place. And I really couldn't ask him if he liked anyone without him shooting me a glare and a “What the hell are you on about” my way. It wasn't that he was being mean about it, but he seemed to get easily flustered from those topics, so I tended to avoid them. 

He had come back from our dorm after practice that day, asking right away why I had skipped out. I told him part of the truth, the part where I wasn't feeling well, but nothing else. He nodded, but still looked suspicious, since I was not a good liar, and everyone knew it. He dropped the subject, and all was well. I decided that from then on, I would use a rash guard to hide the tattoo, and I was rarely naked around anyone on the team anymore. No one commented on it, except to tell me that they liked the design on the rash guard I had picked out. 

*  
*  
*

Two weeks after I had quickly excused myself from practice, I was sort of coming to terms with the fact that, yes, I was in love with my senpai. I tried not to think about it too much, and acted like normal, not wanting my dumb love get in the way of our friendship. 

Two weeks after I had quickly excused myself, Rin stood just a few feet away from me, a grin spread across his face as we listened to another of Seijuuro's speeches. When our captain was finished, Rin unzipped his jacket, tossing it to once of the benches and turning towards me. 

Two weeks and one day after Rin's tattoo appeared on my collarbone, I found that just below his collarbone was a bunch of grey carnations. I turned bright red, speechless. I hadn't expected that at all. His grin didn't falter, and I clumsily took off my top, feeling the heat radiating off of my face as I did so. Our tattoos were in the exact same place, under our collarbones and over our hearts. It was so adorably romantic.

He winked at me, waving me over. I thought I could have melted right then and there, but my feet moved on their own, taking me closer to him. He quickly leaned down, pressing a kiss to my chest and surprising me yet again.  
“Don't you ever hide my tattoo again. It suits you.” He hummed, turning towards the pool.  
“Y-Yes! Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> throws myself out a window


End file.
